superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes
The heroes of Super Dungeon are represented by highly-stylized anime miniatures. Each hero represents a traditional RPG Archetype, with unique attacks, powers, and abilities. It is essential that the players construct a team of heroes that support each other in order to be successful in the game. Heroes are a rag-tag bunch of near-super human special forces who have set out to cripple the Consul's power base by destroying his terrible Boss monsters (and get cool loot along the way). Even in the starter set you have more heroes to work with than can fit in one game. Each has their own special attacks and special actions, and potion abilities that set them apart from each other. The choice you make as a group of players matters, for not all heroes work together well. Some have powerful attacks or defenses based on their Dexterity or Willpower that make them able to utilize specialized Loot and Treasure more effectively while a party without them will end up competing with itself for the best equipment. Heroes are part of The Cast In an effort to make a more robust party, you should consider bringing heroes with different Combat Roles. Core Sets First Edition *Claw Tribe Barbarian *Deeproot Druid / Angry Bear *Ember Mage *Glimmerdusk Ranger *Hearthsworn Fighter *Hexcast Sorceress *Riftling Rogue *Royal Paladin Forgotten King *Bearstruck Berserker *Deeproot Treant *Fae Alchemist *Princess Emerald *Questing Knight *Royal Warden *Thundervale Huntress Super Dungeon Explore 2.0 * Claw Tribe Barbarian (Reprint) * Ember Mage (Reprint) * Glimmerdusk Ranger (Reprint) * Hearthsworn Fighter (Reprint) * Riftling Rogue (Reprint) * Royal Paladin (Reprint) Super Dungeon Arcade 2.0 * Cat Burglar * Hearthsworn Tincan * Hexcast Sorceress (Reprint) * Moonspire Guardian * Riftling Warrior * Sanctioned Witch Super Dungeon: Legends * Claw Tribe Barbarian (alt gender) * Ember Mage (alt gender) * Glimmerdusk Ranger (alt gender) * Hearthsworn Fighter (alt gender) * Riftling Rogue (alt gender) * Royal Paladin (alt gender) Level Box Caverns of Roxor (1.0 and 2.0): *Deeproot Scout *Princess Ruby *Star Guild Sapper Von Drakk Manor: *Celestial Herald *Miserable Toad *Sister of Light *Von Wilding / Von Wilder Warbands Mistmourn Coast Warband *Mistmourn Shaman Emerald Valley Warband *Silver Chevalier Claws of the Wyrm Warband *Dragon Blade *Wyrm Claw Templar Stilt Town Zombies Warband *Survivor Marie-Claude Super Ninja Ambush! Warband * Hidden Shrine Infiltrator * Hidden Shrine Master * Hidden Shrine Mystic Frostbyte Ravagers Warband (Not yet released) * Lightning Mage Crown Guard Warband (Not yet released) * Crook-Eye Tracker * Royal Knight Expansions Super Dungeon: PVP Arena: * Arena Champion Super Dungeon: Legends NPC Heroes * Aubnar Buttonbjorn (Princess Ruby) * Burke Badhammer (Star Guild Sapper) * Deodric the Drunk (Soda Master Candy) * Nikolai Ten (Fae Alchemist) * Prince Peridot (Questing Knight) * Ser Charles Strong (Thundervale Huntress) Single Heroes Hero Expansion * Black Snow * Brave-Mode Candy * Celestial Healer * Crystal Shaper * Deeproot Wolf Rider * Deeproot Druid (alt gender) / Mad Cat *Deeproot Druid (Reprint) / Angry Bear (Reprint) *Fed-Up Farmer *Frozen Queen *Gloomborn Champion * Hexcast Sorcerer (alt gender) *Ice Climber Candy *Kringle *Lunar Knight *Makerguild Engineer *Nagari Archpoisoner *Night Hunter *Nu-koa Seraph *Princess Amethyst *Rainbow Dragoon (Limited Edition) *Riftling Master of Chains *Soda Master Candy (Limited Edition) *Star Guild Rock Singer *Steelhorse Candy (Limited Edition) *Sweetheart Candy (Limited Edition (Feb 2018)) *Tusk Raider *Tabbybrook Mage *Wandering Minstrel Mini-Boss Expansion * Black Knight * Captain of the Guard * Cursed Captain *Dark Centurion *Duskweaver *Kunoichi Candy *Nether Assassin *Ninja Cola *Ninja Cola (Reprint) *Nyan-Nyan *Outcast Succubus *Rimefrost Warlord *Scarecrow *Unicorn *Wyrm Claw Exemplar Crossover Heroes Relic Knights * Bang-Bang * Calico Kate * Codifier Kisa * Leopold Magnus * One Shot * Princess Malya * Sebastian Cross * Tahariel Kingdom Death * Twilight Knight Takoashi University * House Cerberus Occultist * House Phoenix Pugilist *House Siren Enforcer *House Unicorn Diviner Way of the Fighter * Alberdus (Dark Centurion) * Aurelia (Nyan-Nyan) * Blazing Soul Candy & Cola (Wandering Minstrel) * D'Shaun (Cursed Captain) * El Falcon (Celestial Herald) * Faris (Princess Emerald) * Kasi (Nether Assassin) * Jun (Sanctioned Witch) * Lumi (Princess Ruby) * Ren (Claw Tribe Barbarian) * Severina (Hexcast Sorceress) Ninja All-Stars Ronin * Bakusho Mondai * Benkei * Blind Swordsman * Goemon * Hanzo * Howl & Yip * Komuso * Mochizuki * Miyamoto Mushashi * Momotaro * Moon Princess * Shojo * Sun Empire Wandering Samurai * Yagyu Jubei * Yokozuna Ijin * Bomechan * Yobuko Ika * Akkorokamui * Mizuchi Kitsune * Tamamo No Mae * Uzumaki Tanchyo * Karura * Zenyo Ryu Tora * Byakko * Ryu Yamazaru * Mizaru * Son Goku Siege of the Citadel * Attila III (TBD) * Edward Murdoch * Mitch Hunter (TBD) * Tatsu (TBD) * Valerie Duval __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Character Models